Enabling debug traces and debug capabilities in enterprise software often negatively impacts the performance of the enterprise software. For this reason, where problems cannot be recreated in test environments, customers using on-premise solutions are often reluctant to enable debug traces and other debug capabilities. This may make it difficult for customers to collect diagnostic information to solve their own problems. It may also negatively impact support services when asked by a customer to investigate a possible defect in provided software.